White Room
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: A scheme to make injuries. Unexpected visit in Shizuo's apartment. Asteroid. Everything to pursue one purpose, discovering Shizuo. Or so, at least Izaya thought. Love potion? Even the informant wouldn't expect such thing, but he gets along with it like he always do. A late birthday fic for Shizuo and also for NAGISA ZAPPELIN'S CHALLENGE: MINOR.


The room is pure white. It is barely filled with furniture. There are only a long dark blue sofa, two chairs, a buffet, and one bed. The weather, on the other hand, is hitting hard. Judging by the snow falling outside the windows, the night of the January end is still as cold as the arctic cubes. Fortunately, the morning sun always melts the snow on the road although it comes back at night. Back to the room again, it smells like, oh, citrus? Well, it doesn't matter anyway. The man on the bed is not conscious.

The wood door doesn't make any sound when someone is quietly entering the room. The unconscious man definitely has no idea of what's going on in his room except it is pitch black and in the middle of the night. Ok, well it may not be entirely pitch black. A brim light of the moon shines through the window, but it snows and the clouds make the light hard to go through. Does it even matter?

The door is locked now. The stranger chuckles, approaching the blonde man on the bed in a manner that's … let's say, excited.

"Shizu-chan~ will you wake up? I'm here, my blondie~"

The voice is like sutra. It's dragging and soft with a bit of honey taste, sweet and sticky. The stranger gently wakes the man up. He opens his eyes and startles when he sees the one beside him.

"What—!"

But right before he can finish a sentence, he is being gagged by a handkerchief which filled with some sort of smell.

"It's fine, Shizu-chan~"

The man gasps for air when the handkerchief is being taken away. His head feels light and before he realizes, some liquid goes through his throat. He coughs a bit and about to get up despite his injuries, but he can't.

"How do you feel now? Bother to tell me?"

"What the fuck are you making me drink?! I can't move a muscle… damn it!"

"Wow! It works really fast!" the intruder whistles happily. "It's fine, it's fine~ it won't hurt you. It only paralyzes you. I believe it's some kind of asteroid. You'll keep conscious though, so you can see me taking care of you."

"Damn flea…"

**#**

WARNING: BL, yaoi, shounen-ai, lemon, OOCness, typo (and its friends)

PAIR: Shizuo/Izaya

Disclaimer: DURARARA! (c) Narita Ryougo

**#**

**White Room**

_-Earlier that day-_

"Were you fighting the gangs again, Nii-san?"

"I was protecting some folks! I just realized that I was framed. It must be his plan all along!"

"I don't care what it was, but you should know what's best to you. Aren't you bringing troubles to Tom-san?"

"It's fine, otouto-kun. He's dumb after all."

"Tom!"

The conversation of the three wasn't as interesting as ever. Shizuo, the blonde man who lied down with injuries all over his body, pouted. He disliked being look down.

"I took a day-off today to see you. Now what? You're really careless." The young actor sighed deeply. "Shall we go to the hospital then?"

"No! I don't need to!" Shizuo quickly declined. "I will just get some rest in my apartment. I will be fine tomorrow."

Kasuka glared at his older brother. He didn't like the idea, especially not to treat such injuries. Tom only shrugged and left the brothers alone.

"Fine." Although Kasuka didn't seem to agree, he gave in and helped his brother back to his apartment.

"Hey, will you stay?" Shizuo asked before Kasuka went out of his room. The young man gritted his teeth as he looked to his brother on the bed.

"Sorry I can't. See you later, Nii-san."

Then he left just like that. Shizuo sighed. He thought that he might be able to spend some more time with his little brother. Apparently he was wrong. The blonde sighed again and decided to take a rest.

"Shit. It's my worst birthday." Tears poured from his eyes. It was lonely and he cried alone in his empty room.

#

"Fuck it off," Shizuo glares to the man in front of him. "_Izaya._"

"You are _cute_ like this, Shizu-chan,my _less favorite human_ in the world indeed."

The raven climbs up to the bed, up on Shizuo's stomach. He is smiling _very_ happily, it sends butterflies to the blonde's stomach. Izaya slips his fingers through Shizuo's hair, and sniffs on his chest. The man has authority to do anything with the other man beneath.

"What do you think is going to happen, Shizu-chan? Should I dissect you or first ripping your clothes off?"

He takes out a knife and grins. Shizuo's pupils are dilated. He knows what the other guy can do to him as he unable to move.

"Ah yes, I like that expression too. Are you angry now? Do you despise me? Tell me~ tell me~"

Yes. Instead of scared, Shizuo frowns and gives even bolder looks. Izaya plays with his knife. He can't stop smiling at all. The sharp thing on his hand makes a straight line from Shizuo's upper jaw to his chest. Why should he bother to open the buttons if he had knife all along? Shizuo doesn't even flinch. He doesn't speak a word.

"You won't talk now? Fine then, I will make you~"

Izaya then licks the wound he just made and looks up as the man hisses. Smirks grow on his lips. Again, he plays with his knife. He has thought a lot about Shizuo, his _less favorite human_. How many damages can be made on that body? How long they will heal? How do you make the injuries even more suffering? How should he play with it? He keeps tracks and he decides to figure them out today.

Suddenly the door is opened dramatically. There stands a man with white lab coat. Glasses hide his curious gaze and a smug smile is plastered on his face. Izaya tilts his head and looks disappointed when their old friend comes. His smile vanishes.

"What do you want here, Shinra?"

"Ah! So this is why you stole my meds, Izaya? Hahaha! I should've known~!"

"Shut your mouth and get out. You don't have any business here." Izaya smiles again, finally. Just this time, it's a bit dark. But again, we talks about Shinra. He doesn't seem to be afraid of anything… anything except losing his observation object. "You disturb my experiment."

"Do you intend to dissect Shizuo?" Shinra doesn't look surprised at all. What's more, he looks sad and discontent. "And you didn't even invite me? How unacceptable, Izaya!"

Izaya laughs at the comment. Shinra pouts. And Shizuo cannot even careless about the whole situation, he just needs to move his muscles and that will be the end of the story.

"You are amusing as ever, Shinra-kun~" Izaya puts his knife back on his pocket and off the bed. He walks toward Shinra whilst watching him from head to toe. "Why would you be here again? You're really distracting me."

"Oh, so I've got this request to take care of Shizuo's injuries."

"Tsk. I will take care of that, so you can go."

"No no no. I already took the payment beforehand, so I can't just leave."

"Ok then." Izaya knows the said doctor won't leave until his desire is fulfilled. "Just hurry and do not do unnecessary thing. You heard me? _Unnecessary thing_ and I will kill you by myself."

"Why~ I won't of course~ I expect a little bit information about him though." Shinra glances at the raven who walks happily to the kitchen. Ah, that only means he doesn't share anything about Shizuo.

"Now now, Shizuo-kun~ what do we have here?" Shinra starts his work efficiently. He tends to every injury. Yes, it includes the one that Izaya made. He changes the bandages and gives some medicines. "Isn't it reassuring to have no broken bone~?"

"Oi, don't you have some kind of antidote for the med that flea stole from you?" Shizuo asks after Shinra finishes treating his injuries.

"I already presumed that Izaya took it, but it never crossed my mind that he will use it to you. Anyway~ I have the antidote~" Shinra takes a little bottle from his bag. He slips the fluid into Shizuo's mouth. "You know, I only help you because I don't want Izaya has all the fun for himself. Next time I will make sure I'm invited~ so just don't kill him yet, ok?"

After Shinra leaves, Izaya comes in and locks the door. He quickly goes back to where he left before and brushes over his hair.

"Now there will be no more pest, I can finally have my way with you, Shizu-chan~"

He licks his own lips and moves lower. He starts unbuckling Shizuo's belt. Shizuo looks down in horror.

"W-wait— what the hell are you doing, bastard?!"

"Well duh Shizu-chan~ I want to check your body thoroughly, of course I need to strip you off completely, right? Don't you see it's so obvious? Oh right, your head is not as fast and good as your muscles, is it? How could I forget?"

The raven chuckles. His sarcasm is harsh as usual. His hands do not stop from stripping the blonde though. His shirt and pants are gone. He is only left with boxer on and some embarrassment. He still glares furiously. He inhales and exhales pretty heavy, but Izaya doesn't seem to concern. Who knows he is actually regaining his strength?

Izaya is pretty shock when the blonde suddenly sits up and has their position backwards. Shizuo quickly throws away the knife on Izaya's hand. He is angry. The frowns between his eyebrows bent even deeper. If you ever see Hulk (yes that big green and always angry monster), you may compare it to Shizuo. He just looks more human and handsome precisely.

An unusual expression appears on Izaya's face.

"S-shizu-chan— please wait a— khh-"

Yup. It's the expression of people who thinks he might die. As for Izaya, once he knows the strongest man of Ikebukuro gets a grip, he will definitely get killed. That is what happens now. The black-haired man lays down on the bed while the other man on top of him. Hands circles around the helpless man now.

Shizuo technically, literally, strangles Izaya.

"Shi— zu— can't… breath—!"

The hands on his neck grow stronger and stronger. Izaya is frantically trying to get the hands off. He claws, he grabs the hand and tries to put it off. He eventually will lose air. His lungs definitely will lose it. Shizuo's big hands are completely blocking the airway to his lungs. Tears unintentionally come out.

Izaya's eyes widens as if the eyeballs are going to pop out. He literally cannot breathe anymore. That is until Shizuo stops his hands. He just stops. In the meantime, Izaya catches his breath. He gasps for air and chokes.

On the other hand, Shizuo felt hot all over his body. He is burning up. Sweats are all over his skin. His hands tremble, his mind can't focus at all. His vision's tricking him. Want to know what the display before him? A cute little man with jet black hair. Eyes are all watery and hands are still covering the mouth. The man is still coughing. Shizuo can't take his eyes off of those cute little lips parting so slightly.

"You… really hate me, huh, Shizu-chan?" Izaya manages to laugh bitterly between his coughs and glances a bit to the man above him.

Before he grasps anything, Shizuo grabs his head and presses his own lips to him. The sudden attack catches him off guard. Izaya can't even budge him. Well, he is the strongest man in Ikebukuro after all.

"Shi- Shizu-chan- I think you should slow dow— mmph!" the shorter man punches on the chest and pushes away, but obviously he lacks power. Shizuo keeps pushing his tongue inside to reach out for other's and play with it.

Oh look at Izaya's face closely. He really is a sweet little flea. He is panting, gasping, and losing the battle. He is losing his strength just in front of the delinquent. How can something embarrass him more? Oh yes, a little bit pinning onto the bed will work.

"Gosh Shizuo… stop. Wait, will you? Hey!" Izaya barely breathes and as soon as he tries to fight back, the blonde already gets his pants off. He kicks, but gets held. "H-hey Shizuo, just wait a minute, will ya?!"

Unfortunately, Shizuo doesn't seem to understand anything Izaya said. His breath quickens. His eyes are reddened. He holds both of Izaya's hands over his head and finally speaks.

"I will fuck you. Too bad you pick this day to come, _Izaya._ I can't kill you just yet." He finally smiles too.

Izaya can see Shizuo's face clearly. It's nothing like the usual him. The blonde hair looks damp. The golden eyes are gorgeously demanding. Surprisingly enough, Izaya knows what it means and plays along with it. He pushes the man in front of him and gives a very wicked smile.

"Then let's do it, you moron." He takes his shirt off and laughs. The informant put his arms around Shizuo, clings to him, perfectly bent his body despite his smug smile. "What are you waiting for, Shizu-chan~?"

"You ask for it."

Shizuo moves forward and kisses deeply. He locks a beautiful short black hair whilst kissing and more kissing. With his bigger body, he pins the other man unto the bed. Bare skin met with others. He grinds and rubs their members together. Both moan. Seeking for some more pleasure, Izaya kisses the delicious nape available. Hands went down, helping giving some more friction. It works.

As the bulges get bigger, their breaths catch up rapidly. Izaya is actually quite amused because the thing in his hand, after spilled so much, is still big. His, on the other hand, needs more stimulation to get bigger again.

Shizuo doesn't waste any time. He bits and nips everywhere on the body spread on his bed. He plays with little buds on Izaya's chest, circling and licking it. Unexpectedly, Izaya's moan gets louder when Shizuo rubs just below his arms. Gotcha. Shizuo smirks and gives more love to that part, eliciting a lovely reaction from the informant he never knew before.

Izaya cannot hold back his voice. Blood rises to his face. It's embarrassing, but he can't help it. His body grows weak from the pleasant stimulation. Did he make a wrong decision? His mind hasn't gathered all the information when a stabbing pain shot him from behind. He screams. He looks up and bents up. He clutches on the bed sheet as the pain sharpens. Tears come out.

"Hey, I'm putting it in now."

The raven doesn't even have a chance to complain or adjust. Shizuo forces his way in, tearing his partner apart. The excruciating pain keeps escalating. Izaya wriggles only to end up of Shizuo pin him stronger. Fear finally shows up on his face when Shizuo starts to move. Izaya have no choice but to submit. Shizuo holds his hips strong to keep him from getting away.

Sloppy sounds echo through the room. Cries, pants, and heavy breaths also mix between the dirty sounds. The bed sheet also stains in red.

"Shizu! Stop! Hurts!" the pain takes over Izaya's mind. He has no more control on what he scream out. Yet, Shizuo pays no mind. He keeps thrusting and violating the little hole. It's slick with blood. It isn't near fulfilling because his partner does not let his muscles to relax thus he can't reach deeper. It's too tight.

"Shut up! I never plan on making you feel good too!"

Shizuo gets impatient. He uses one hand to give a good pump on Izaya's length. The shorter man gasps. Shizuo then takes the opportunity to shove deeper into Izaya. The man jolts as the spot inside him is hit. Moans fill the white room. The air is thick with lovely scent emanating from their exercises. Bed creaks as they move in sync. It was a good catch of Shizuo to give a little pleasure to the informant.

The mixed feelings between them increase. The distance from the climax is getting near. Shizuo also strengthens the grip on Izaya's thigh, lifting the leg higher to get more access. He can move faster because Izaya has spread his legs farther and relaxed his muscles a lot.

They don't exchange words much. There are mostly moans and grunts, pants and a bit of dirty words. When they climax too, they don't call each other's names, only screams. The bed sheet gets wrinkles because Izaya clutched on it too much. It was one of a great exercise, Izaya must thinks. He then slides up and braces himself by his hands. Sadly, Shizuo doesn't seem to agree with the idea.

"Where do you think you're going? We're far from finish here."

"What— nghh!" Shizuo pushes his thing once again into Izaya. The informant can't believe it. The crotch's still big inside him! He is no match with the blonde's stamina. He needs to run away. So he starts with an awkward laugh. "S-Shizu-chan~… you know, I actually have schedule planned for the rest of the day…"

"Like… I… care!" Shizuo continues thrust in and out of him.

Sting, the pain on his ass it is. It takes a whole mount of energy just to brace on his own hands, Izaya can no longer fight. It is decided by the time he moved the pawn. He knew for sure that day is the best time to approach the blonde, but with this unexpected turnaround event, he loses. He has to accept it and gets it done with before starting a new game.

#

"… Shit. Did I pass out…?"

Izaya wakes up to a white ceiling and a heavy weight on his chest. It turns out to be Shizuo's hand. The man is sleeping so soundly beside him. The informant manages to chuckle even in situation like that.

"Who would have thought that Shizu-chan is actually a sex fiend? A beast on top of that." At first, Izaya actually planned to top him and found out about other secrets he might have. A bitter laugh escapes his mouth when he remembers again how things can be reversed so easily.

"Shh… shut up Izaya." A half-sleeping Shizuo talked. He pulls Izaya even more to his embrace. "Just sleep for now. I will deal with you later… I will kill you later."

Izaya raised his eyebrows. _His conscious is still intact, yet he acts like it isn't. Interesting. It is a new discovery._ Smirk appears. _Ah and I guess his room didn't match his personality. I will get it changed later._

#

OMAKE

"What the heck! Shinra, what is this?! Were you poisoning me?!"

"Eeeeh~ no way I did that. Why did you say that, Selty?" The young doctor looks surprised when his beloved Dullahan types on her PC angrily.

"The bottle you gave earlier, it said 'antidote' on it." Selty gives back the bottle to Shinra and points out what makes her angry. It is indeed said 'antidote' on it. The man furrows his eyebrows.

"That's weird. I'm sure I made a love potion. What antidote is it for again? I don't remember having poison too…"

The woman without head suddenly bangs on the table, startling the young man. She types again on her PC very fast and runs to her room right after. Shinra doesn't get her until he reads what's written on the PC.

"LOVE POTION?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU WANT ME TO DRINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! NO WAY! DON'T GO NEAR ME ANYMORE, YOU PERVERT!"

And yes, it's written with capslock on.

"Ahaha~ Selty is so cute, being so shy and dishonest~" Shinra chuckles happily.

#

FIN

#

Bara: here I represent Hitsu-sama to say thank you for reading until the end *bows* I also shall pass her messages.

First, it is a late birthday (fic) present for Shizuo. Happy birthday, Heiwajima Shizuo-san. It was on 28th January though. And if I'm not wrong, it's also Kamiya Hiroshi's birthday.

Second, Hitsu-sama actually wanted to make it Izuo (izaya/Shizuo) instead of Shizaya (Shizuo/Izaya), but she chose to make Shizaya because of a reason. It is also an entry for **Nagisa Zappelin's Challenge: Minor**. She really greeds for Sesshomaru's sticker (or anything regarding Sesshomaru), so that's the reason.

And last, she apologizes to make it so cliché or you could say, PWP. She wants all reader to enjoy it eventhough she's not that good at writing it anymore. Ah, also sorry that the title doesn't make sense, haha.

And as from me, I apologize for my hime's absent as she might piling her works up. Anyway, I'm glad she's back and starts writing again. Please review the fic to let us know your feeling about it. Once again, thank you for reading.


End file.
